


An Elvish Love Story

by OkayPanda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayPanda/pseuds/OkayPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Tauriel have an encounter in the forest of Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elvish Love Story

The first moment Legolas felt it, it was barely a touch. A brush of skin. And glance from her emerald eyes. And then he started to watch. First it was her smile. Her eyes. Then it was the way she laughed as she sprung ahead in front of him, bow in hand. Then it was the way she moved, the way her raiment highlighted her luscious curves. And then it was her. All of her. Every part of her. The smallest thing would entrance him. The stray lock of hair brushing her cheek, the brightness of her eyes as her arrow found its way through the skull of a filthy orc. And her name.

The mere mention of her name would cause his heart to pound, and a curious sensation would swell in his stomach. Tauriel. Whenever she passed him in the hall, his heart would whisper it, almost as a promise, that one day he would be hers.

For 100 years, Legolas kept his love for Tauriel hidden. Every day, he would find reasons to be near her. Whether it was sitting with her for a meal, or ensuring she was one of his hunting party, he just wanted to keep her close. To protect her. To hear her laugh. To see her smile.

Every now and then, Legolas would wander the forest, deep in thought. He would think on Tauriel and her blazing emerald eyes. On one such night, in the pale light of the moon, Tauriel followed the prince.

Legolas was wandering amongst the trees, watching as the moonlight pierced the canopy. After a while, he realised he was being followed, and cursed himself for leaving his father’s kingdom unarmed. But a moment later, a low, confident voice spoke his name and he turned.

“Tauriel. What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, mellon.” The Silvan Elf smirked as she made her way close to him. His smile sent shivers down her spine.

“I wanted to feel the moonlight and the starlight. But I see the moon is walking the forest as well.” He reached out with one hand and cupped her cheek.

His hand felt smooth and cool against her skin, and Tauriel felt her heart in her throat as she gazed into his eyes.

“Tauriel. I have something I wish to say.” Legolas murmured. He leant closer.

“Yes, my prince?”

“Tauriel, amin mela lle.” He kissed her. 

The earth fell away and they danced in the starlight for an eternity. Or so it seemed to Tauriel. She melted into Legolas’s arms and held his face to hers. 

But too soon, he moved away. The two Elves were silent for a moment. Until Tauriel spoke.

“Melamin, amin mela lle.”

The lovers embraced until a voice spoke out from the darkness. “Legolas. Tauriel.”

The prince looked up and his face turned pale.

“Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amin mela lle - I love you  
> Melamin, amin mela lle - My love, I love you


End file.
